


Masterpiece

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Model Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Painter Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Based on a fanart by @/_thomas_thealien on Instagram.





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a fanart by @/_thomas_thealien on Instagram.

Lance's body is art itself. 

Keith can see the smooth lines of his curves, his plush lips so kissable, the unfathomed blue of his eyes and the brown skin goosebumping under the feather light touches of his brush.

Lance stands still right in front of him, a simple sheet covering the lower part of his body. His torso is Keith's perfect canvas, the kaleidoscope of colours brought to life by Lance's simple essence.

One of his hands rests on Keith's shoulders for support, gentle and warm. It occasionally squeezes ever so lightly, a reminder that he's allowed to do so, to touch the painter whose brushes sends electrical currents down his spine. 

Lance once showed him what it felt like, his tantalising brushing perhaps more meaningful than Keith's. 

He had felt it the moment he began painting Lance's chest, how the tension had thickened, how his breath haf hitched and how his body had warmed and shivered under his palm. 

The hand moves; curious fingers play with the dark hair that curls behind Keith's ears, touch the hard lines of his jaw and a thumb strokes the soft corner of his puckered lips. 

Keith stifles an indulgent sigh, his hand trembling faintly as Lance caresses his face, intent clear in his touch.

"Lance," it's a little warning but his voice sounds raspy and low and his eyelids flutter shut to keep the temptation at bay. 

He couldn't deny how affected he was by Lance's body so close to him, how his heavy breathing was slowly cracking the walls of self imposed composure Keith had erected. Lance's fingers were crumbling them down, each touch a crack. Soon he would give in.

Lance responds by lifting Keith's face up and leaning down towards him, brushing Keith's lips with his, soft and tender. Keith inhales Lance's scent mixed with the paint and feels lightheaded, heart ready to burst.

"Let me see it?" Lance whispers nudging his nose against Keith's and for a moment Keith doesn't believe he possesses the strength to hold much longer. "Please?"

Keith exhales and slowly opens his eyes. 

Lance's face is so close he can count each freckle on the bridge of his nose, trace those stubborn wrinkles around his lips from smiling too much. And he can see the eagerness in his blue eyes, two pools of unending lust Keith feels like he could gladly drown in them.

And Keith concedes; putting his brushes aside, he stands up still never breaking Lance's stare and grabs his free hand. He brings it to lips and kisses his knuckles, a small blush tinting his face. It only enhances the already beauty Lance emanates. 

"Come, then," Keith says and guides Lance, his studio a chaotic mess he can easily navigate. 

Lance's smile is both endearing and shy, a contrast to the unabashed person who had kissed him just last night. Keith could still feel the remnants of those lips hot in his skin.

They stop in front of a half covered mirror. Keith glances back at Lance, roams his body perhaps a little too keen for he notices him shifting under his gaze, his eyes now heavy as he waits. 

Keith swallows and removes the sheet covering the looking glass.

He observes Lance's expression; his eyes widen in what Keith can only describe as shock. He can't read through it though and soon the twisting feeling of embarrassment begins to coil inside his gut. 

A single tear glistens in the corner of Lance's eye, trailing down in silence as Keith watches, waiting for his verdict. But he's too impatient and wipes the tear away with his thumb. 

Lance turns his head to him, awoken by his touch and smiles... the most cherished and affectionate smile Keith has ever seen. This time his heart definitely skips a beat at the sight, so potent and dazzling it makes Keith feel hot all over.

"It's beautiful," Lance says, his voice barely more than a croak.

Keith comes behind him, looking at his work in the mirror.

The darkened night landscape he painted is nothing compared to the man whose body he used as canvas. He follows the constellation of stars up Lance's torso, sees the rise and fall of his chest, irregular as his, like the expansion of the skies.

"Keith," Lance calls attracting his attention, indigo eyes locked with azure in the mirror. "This… this is a masterpiece."

Lance stares proudly back at him and a wave of devotion and worship overcomes Keith. He kisses his shoulder where the paint has dried and places his hands on Lance's waist, staring straight into him.

"No; _you_ are. You're the true masterpiece here," 

Any other time he would consider the words as cliché but not today. 

Today they fitted the swell in his heart as Lance tilts his head back enough to have Keith kissing him, slow and soft and tender.

Lance returning the same love and adoration, reciprocating the same burning desire and endless need. His muse and inspiration, his lover, his husband and soulmate. _His masterpiece._

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
